Omnimon X
Omnimon X is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, an Omnimon modified with the X-Antibody. Description Digivolution Omnimon + X-Antibody Pendulum X Version 1.0/1.5 * Fresh (Baby I) - Dodomon * In-Training (Baby II) - Dorimon * Rookie (Child) - Agumon X * Champion (Adult) - Greymon X * Ultimate (Perfect) - MetalGreymon X * Mega (Ultimate) - WarGreymon X / Gaiomon * Mega (Ultimate) - Omnimon X NOTE: In the Digital Monster D-Cyber Version 1.0 from Bandai Asia, essentially a "hacked" Pendulum X 1.0 and held by Teru in the D-Cyer Manga, an Omnimon D-Antibody (X-Antibody in Japan) is classified as the only Super Ultimate in the Digital Monster D-Cyber itself. A level that surpasses Mega (Ultimate) in power. Digimon Accelerator Justice Genome * Fresh (Baby I) - Popomon * In-Training (Baby II) - Frimon * Rookie (Child) - Agumon X * Champion (Adult) - Greymon X * Ultimate (Perfect) - MetalGreymon X * Mega (Ultimate) - WarGreymon X ** Mega (Ultimate) - Omnimon X NOTE: An Omnimon X may be able to Blast Evolve for the whole fight. An Omnimon X stays in the same form but his appearance changes to make him look more menacing. Blast evolution only occurs at the Ultimate and Mega level. His attack power will double, and the Hyper Hit becomes a One-Hit-Kill. Special Evolution * DNA Digivolution (Mega) - WarGreymon X + MetalGarurumon X = Omnimon X Abilities Attacks *'Transcendent Sword' (Grey Sword): Written on the Transcendent Sword extending from the mouth of a WarGreymon on his left hand in the alphabet of Digimon is "All Delete." Powerful on resting enemies. * Supreme Cannon (Garuru Cannon): Fires missles at all foes. Extends from the mouth of a MetalGarurumon on his right hand. *'All Delete:' A much more powerful version of the Transcendent Sword. He uses this attack at the end of Digimon X-Evolution. Special Attack *'OmeGainForce!!:' His Secret Power, releases all the 'DELETE' power. Seen in the Digimon Chronicle, prose text included with the Pendulum X 3.0. Failed to delete a Dexmon (Death-X-mon in Japan) as that apparition wasn't a Digimon according to Omnimon X, but death itself. Appearances D-Cyber Manga Omnimon X is referred to here as "Omega of Power", first appearing in Chapter 3 Masuken's Trap. One of the three remaining Royal Knights of thirteen originally. Masuken was under the control of a MetalPhantomon in Chapter 2 and Hikaru recieves a message from Masuken on his Digital Monster D-Cyber Version 1.0 to head North and find him at MetalPhantomon's lair. A battle ensues and Teru tells Hikaru not to argue with Masuken and that he wants to remain in the Digital World, believing Masuken that MetalPhantomon will give them power. Hikaru strikes Teru and tells him to wake up. In doing so, Teru is rendered unconscience. Masuken believes Teru murdered and orders his Digimon to come out, a Gaiomon (Samudramon in the Digital Monster D-Cyber Special Limited Edition and GaiOumon in the Digimon Chroncile). Hikaru's Digimon Death-X Evolves to a DexDoruGreymon in his grief and guilt. In trying to recover Teru, Hikaru relizes Masuken's trap and that the Teru before him isn't the real one, an illusion. Masuken switched the real one to anger Hikaru. Masuken says he will send him to the "God of Death", his Gaomon but is defeated by Hikaru's DexDorugoramon in his anger, causing the evolution but his Digimon is on a rampage. Afterwards, Hikaru recovers the real Teru but is interrupted in seeing Omnimon X before them, asking "Who dares to break the peace of the Digital World?" He smelled the scent of DexDorugoramon's Digi-Core and goes on to say he defeated the same evil Digi-Core ten thousand years ago and orders the children to leave. Omnimon X engages DexDorugoramon in battle and Masuken is free of MetalPhantomon's control. Omnimon X discovers DexDorugoramon to be stronger than he was ten thousand years ago and infilcts insufficent damage with his Garuru Cannon even at a close distance. As Omnimon X invokes his Grey Sword, Hikaru's body produces a huge energy sphere and Omnimon X relizes it's Hikaru transferring power to DexDorugoramon making him seem invincible, although unknowingly. Omnimon X attempts to then kill Hikaru but Masuken says they can still control DexDorugoramon and tell Hikaru to take the power back. Hikaru then strikes DexDorugoramon and calms him but MetalPhantomon arrives and steals his Dragon Spirit to revive the Digi-Core of a Dexmon. Omnimon X attempts to prevent it but MetalPhantomon escapes. Omnimon X says Hikaru's Dorumon's body will disappear in ten days and even he can't save him. He tells them to head through the Valley of the Morning Dragon and to the Jade Waterfall to obtain a new one from a Holy Knight called "Duke", a MedievalGallantmon. Digimon X-Evolution gave Omnimon his X-Antibody)]] He is the confident leader of the Royal Knights, initially carrying out Project Ark almost to the letter. He is a follower of the word of Yggdrasil, a super computer governing the current Digital World. In X-Evolution, he is the main policing power, although he acts against informants and those betrayed with unprejudiced force. When Gallantmon confronted him about Yggdrasil, they were unable to agree about the nature of Project Ark and so they fought, ending with the other Knight's demise. This event is what made Omnimon seriously start to question Yggdrasil, shaken as he is by his friend's death. But even so, he still carried out Yggdrasil's orders. It was only when Alphamon saved Omnimon's life, and gave him a X-Antibody in the process, that the Knight's eyes were really opened to Yggdrasil's true motives. Becoming Omnimon X, he destroyed Yggdrasil with All Delete, resetting the Digital World as a result. Omnimon later met up with Gallantmon X on top of a mountain. Digimon Chronicle Omnimon X is Shinji's partner. See also * Omnimon Category:Mega Digimon Category:X-Digimon Category:Digimon Metal Empire family Category:Digimon Virus Busters family Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Fictional knights